Black Snare
by asunder1213
Summary: Venom has given in to his desire for Spider-Man and will stop at nothing to make sure that the spider returns his affections. Venom/Peter.
1. Prologue: Ours

**A/N: Hello, first fanfic here. I love Venom, I love the symbiote, I love seeing him together with Peter. I ship them and I want them to be happy together. So enjoy.**

* * *

It's been six months since Peter and Venom began their intimate relationship and it's been four months since it became consensual to both parties. Peter stood on all fours on the roof of a building somewhere in Hell's Kitchen, the bottoms of his costume bunched up against his knees, leaving his utmost intimate area completely exposed and in full view of the symbiote and its host.

The symbiote tightened itself against the sexual organs of its host causing the penis to quickly rise and grow to a size big enough to satisfy even the most frigid woman in the city, not that he needed a woman when he had the spider in front of him, kneeling like a bitch, ready to be fucked for several hours straight.

Venom moved closer and began to slowly masturbate, causing small black pearls of symbiote cum to come out, just enough to lubricate his shaft for the wild night ahead of them.

"Are you ready our love?" He said and the head of his member, the only part of his skin not covered by the alien creature, prodded the teen's entrance, causing his member to twitch and slowly rise.

"Ah, yes" Peter could barely speak, his mind lost in a sea of lust. What the two of them were doing was wrong, and yet it felt so right, it felt amazing. The cool breeze of the night added to the teen's excitement, he craved Venom's touch, he lived for the moments in which the two of them were together.

"Good." Venom hissed as he slowly filled Peter's ass with his cock. Peter had grown accustomed to the sex hurting initially as his ass adjusted to the intrusion of Venom's member but it wasn't long before the repeated strokes to his prostate caused the pain to give away to absolute bliss and tonight was no exception.

Venom continued his slow thrusts as he gripped the teen's waist, enjoying the symphony of moans, coos and cries of ecstasy the lovely brunette sang for him.

Peter was so hot he took off his mask and gloves and then the top of his costume, while Venom lifted him by the waist, with his member still inside the spider, in order allow him to fully remove the bottoms of his suit, leaving his body completely exposed.

Venom then laid on his back, allowing Peter to take charge for a while by riding the blonde's symbiote covered dick in the reverse cowgirl position, his personal favorite whenever they were fucking.

Peter upped the tempo of his thrusts as he grabbed his engorged and eager dick with one hand and began to stimulate it with rapid strokes only for Venom to sit up and grab Peter's hand and hold it in place.

"Please, allow us the honor of pleasuring you." Peter tried to protest but Venom's voice was irresistible, he could not say no to him no matter what he did.

Peter knew what came next, they've done this many times already. He placed his hands behind his back and Venom webbed them together. Venom then pulled the brunette off his still unsatisfied cock and placed him on his knees. He then took Peter's manhood his hand and began to jerk it off, slowly, teasingly.

He then came across and idea and laid again on his back much to the confusion of Peter. The boy's eyes then widened as tentacles emerged from Venom's arms and legs, some wrapped themselves around his legs, spreading them further apart as two slowly pushed into his anal passage and the rest coiled themselves around his cock.

The tentacles began to fuck the teen hard, causing him to moan and coo with each alternating trust.

"Fuck, fuck this is good!" Peter shouted.

"Yes keep talking." Venom playfully said as he began to masturbate to the erotic scene unfolding in front of him.

"Fuck me Venom, fuck me harder!"

"As you wish." The tentacles began pumping in and out faster and faster until Peter's pent up seed was finally unleashed, showering Venom with it and causing his body to twitch where the droplets made contact with the skin.

Venom then stood up while the tentacles held Peter on his knees, causing his member to stand just an inch from the teen's eager lips.

"Makes us cum with that filthy mouth of yours and we will make you cum again." He ordered and Peter quickly obliged as he took the member's head in his mouth and began to suck at it like the nipple of his mother's breast, drinking in the pearls of pre-cum that flowed from the older man's well pronounced symbiote-covered balls down to the edge of his slick black shaft.

They tasted so sweet, he then began to lick the shaft, enjoying the flavor of the cum that had been lubricating it for the last ten minutes or so. He felt his cock twitching with anticipation of a stimulus that never came as Peter finally mustered the courage to allow Venom to deep throat him.

After a minute of this debauchery, Venom pulled out most of his cock to allow Peter to ready himself to swallow as Venom stroked his member to an orgasm.

Peter tried to swallow but he could only catch a handful of seed in his mouth before the sheer volume caused him to release Venom's head from his mouth, letting the rest spill on his face.

"Ah, that was good use of that tongue of yours Spider" Venom exhaled as the rest of his cum spilled from the tip of his cock to run in rivulets down the length of his shaft causing Peter to bend down again and mop up the remnants of the discharge.

"Oh Spider, we could always count on you to satisfy us." He said as he cut Peter's binds with his sharp claws.

"Now it's our turn." The symbiote withdrew from Eddie's face as he bent down to capture the younger man's lips with his own, tasting a bit of his seed on them.

"Are you ready Pete?" He asked after breaking off. Peter, lost in Eddie's eyes, could only nod is confirmation, then the blonde descended to the teen's throbbing member took it in his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Peter exclaimed as Eddie began to felate him. "Ed-Eddie, tha-aah, that's it, d-ah, ah, don't stop, ah, don't." The teen felt the heat rise from his loins, he knew that he was about to cum. "Yes!"

To his disappointment Eddie did stop just as he was at the edge of climaxing. Instinctively Peter's hands shot to his member only for Eddie's hands to grab them and keep them just an inch away from the now desperate cock.

"Eddie please." He begged as he saw the symbiote covering Eddie's face.

"That's not our name Spider, say our name." Venom ordered as tendrils emerged from his forearms and wrapped themselves around the teen's shaft.

"Venom please, let me come."

"Of course." Venom's jaw parted and his long tongue coated the young member's head with saliva, as the tentacles began to vibrate, Peter could not hold back, he could not stop it even if he wanted to, just as he climaxed Venom withdrew his tongue and the tentacles, causing the penis to arch towards Peter's face and coat his neck and chest with his milky-white seed.

Peter exhaustively panted and sweated as Venom seductively licked every bit of seed, his and Peter's off of Peter's face and body, taking great interest in the boy's abdomen and nipples.

"You are so delicious, little Spider." Venom said as he turned the teen's body to one side and laid behind him, enjoying the intimacy of the post-coital spooning.

After another minute exhaustion overcame Peter and he fell asleep in Venom's arms, who promptly carried him back to his apartment and rested him on his bed.

"Soon enough you will never want anyone but us." Venom spoke with anticipation. His plan was working perfectly, Peter had gone from being his sworn enemy to his submissive lover, all in the span of six months, even now he could feel bits of the symbiote inside the teen's body, adjusting his brain chemistry to suit Venom's needs. Tomorrow Gwen Stacy would become their new fuck toy and Peter would have no objections, after all he was Venom's lover now.

* * *

 **A/N: More naughty fun with SpiderVenom soon.**


	2. Night 1: Desires

**Chapter 1 - Night 1**

* * *

Venom was restless, he needed someone to alleviate the heat he was currently in.

 **"Is our host in need of us?"** The Symbiote seductively whispered in Eddie's mind as the host's mind was lost in the fantasy of sex with Spider-Man.

 **"Why do you dream of the spider, the one who rejected us, who humiliated you."** The symbiote spoke as it wrapped itself tightly around the blonde's already hard cock. **"When we can show you pleasures unlike any you've ever known."** It began to stimulate the penis with light vibrations.

"I enjoy your company but I need him, I want him so bad." Eddie replied between the moans of bliss.

 **"Maybe there's a way to make him like us."** The Symbiote suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Eddie asked and the Symbiote replied with a series of images most of which involved intimate sessions with the teen. "Are you sure we can do this?"

 **"Yessss"** The Symbiote responded. "Just let us inside and we will begin our work."

"How do I do that?"

 **"First you must make room for us."** Eddie realized exactly what the Symbiote was asking him to do, and he was in no position to say no.

"Yes, I will." Eddie began to lose himself in the Symbiote's ministrations as it kept showing him images of Peter jerking off, sucking his dick, or taking it up that small cute ass of his. Soon Eddie was fully lost in the pleasure as a symbiote tendril entered his anal passage and pushed itself deeper and deeper until it reached the prostate, instantly tripling the young man's pleasure.

"Ah." Eddie gasped as the orgasmic pressure began to build, unaware of the second tendril piercing the skin of the base of his cock and enveloping his balls.

"Venom." He whispered in ecstasy as he climaxed, observing as his white seed began to take on progressively darker shades of grey as the symbiote tendrils began to rewrite the genetic code inside the sperm.

The symbiote then enveloped the blond man's face as his dick became limp again.

"We now have a spider to hunt down."

* * *

Spider-Man was busy, foiling the latest robbery was easy as he effortlessly webbed all the thugs together, unaware of the observer, watching him with predatory intent, drinking in all the flips, jumps and kicks, every single movement of his body, his heat bloomed again just by watching the teen.

As soon as he finished dealing with the crooks the teen climbed on top of the building and watched from the edge as the cops dragged the bad guys away.

It was at this point that Venom decided to make his move as he jump kicked the teen backwards onto the roof of the building, webbing his hands and feet to the surface bellow him before he could react.

"Oh, we have waited to have you like this our spider." Venom said as he approached the struggling brunette, his cock growing harder just by thinking of all the naughty things he was going to do to him. Peter could see the erection growing as Venom positioned himself above him and licked his face through the mask, savouring the taste.

Peter struggled hard to break free as he realized what Venom was going to do to him but the restraints were too strong.

"Don't struggle spider, we have seen into your mind, we know what you desire. We can fulfil them better than that blonde bitch ever could, we could satisfy you so thoroughly that you will never want to be with anyone but us." Venom spoke softly as he pulled down Spidey's pants to reveal his young teenage dick.

"Venom please don't do this, I'm begging you. SOMEONE HELP!" Peter tried to protest only for Venom to pull the mask off his face and web his mouth shut.

"Shhhh, we need privacy for this part." Venom whispered as he began to stimulate the limp penis in his hands, enjoying the sight of it slowly growing harder and bigger with each stroke. He then bent down and began to lick it, enjoying the taste as his tongue coiled around the hard shaft. Peter's muffled screams grew louder at this forced intimacy causing Venom to stop.

"What's the matter Spider? Don't you like what we do to you?" Venom said as he continued jerking off the cock with his hand.

Muffled tortured screams began to turn into pleasured moans as the sensation of his lubricated dick rubbing against venom's hand was too much. He was on the verge of climaxing.

As if sensing that the young man was close to finishing, Venom stopped the movements and instead clamped down on the base of his cock, trapping the young man's seed within, depriving him of an orgasm, of the ecstasy of the release.

"We are not done playing with you yet." Venom said as he positioned his cock next to the teen's tight entrance. He then bent his head downwards and extended his tongue as close to his cock as possible letting his thick lines of saliva coat it, making it easier for him to fill the Spider's ass with it.

And then he slowly began to enter the young man, gentry filling his anus, inch-by-inch until he reached the prostate, causing the impaled teen's dick to twitch in response.

"You seem to like this Spider." Venom teased as he began to move back and forth and each time he hit the prostate he was treated to the sight of Peter's cock bobbing up and down. "Which is good because we love it."

Venom knew only bliss, his greatest fantasy coming to life. He felt his own heat building up, the pressure threatened to erupt, he increased his tempo as the gagged man's moans grew louder and more desperate, they were both on the verge of cumming, and they came together as Peter's cock showered the teen's abdomen and chest with his white seed while Venom felt the symbiotic seeds shooting from his cock and into the depths of the teen's body where they began to move, upwards along the anal cavity until they reached the lower intestine, whereupon they entered the bloodstream and kept on moving until they reached the brainstem when the brain met the spinal cord, some would stop there wrapping, themselves around the brain and taking root in it while others would continue into the frontal lobe, where they would wrap themselves around the amygdala and the hypothalamus, binding to the neurons to prevent this night from being remembered.

Afterwards the symbiotic seeds triggered the production of sleep inducing chemicals which knocked the teen out. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Venom carried the unconscious Spider back to his apartment and placed him on his bed, he could feel the Symbiotic seeds inside the teen, slowly stimulating the production of feminizing hormones, soon he would be more than willing to fuck the elder man without any protests.

 **"No, it's not enough. We need more of us inside him."** The Symbiote spoke and Eddie felt his limp penis grow, twitch with anticipation of stimulus. The idea of having his way with the Spider while the latter was unconscious was tantalizing. He looked down at the teen's still lubed ass, as small amounts of the dark symbiotic cum leaked out. He slowly, inch-by-inch inserted his member until he was fully inside. The teen remained blissfully asleep although his spent member likewise grew at the intrusion.

Venom began thrusting slowly, gently, carefully as to not wake the sleeping brunette. The Symbiote once again shot a tendril up the blonde's ass to speed up the process by milking the host's prostate. In just a few short moments, Venom was spent once again and another load of symbiotic cum made its way to the teen's nervous system, wrapping itself around the base of the spine, from there it could slowly whisper to the teen, to make it do things it wouldn't normally consider, such as fucking Venom.

 **"We are spent, we need to rest ourselves."** The Symbiote said. **"We are sure we have satisfied your desires."**

"Yessss." Venom spoke out loud as he noticed that the teen had come underneath him. He took a roll of kitchen towels and slowly mopped up the young brunette's discharge from his abdomen and his own from the boy's ass to ensure that the Spider was ignorant of the night's events before leaving.

"This is going to be fun."


	3. Day 2: Confusion

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Confusion**

Peter knew this was a dream, nothing else made any sense otherwise. He observed as the symbiote slowly crawled on top of him covering every inch of his naked body with its glorious black essence, it covered his hands, and he felt stronger, it covered his chest and his nipples felt the stimulus as the Symbiote began to caress them, it then covered the young spider's cock and balls, and the sensation was ecstatic, he moaned as his semi-erect penis was subjected to strong vibrations. Then the Symbiote made its way up the teen's ass, covering the prostate and milking it to orgasm. The spider's now black abdomen was showered in the white seeds as the Symbiote continued crawling deeper into its host as it also entered the brunette through his mouth and nose while finally covering his legs and back.

As soon as the glorious transformation ended Peter stood up to observe his new form in the mirror, it looked identical to his suit the last time the Symbiote had bound to him. Venom then emerged from behind him and gently wrapped his hands around the young man's abdomen, smearing the cum droplets along his entire midsection before slowly reaching down to his still unsatisfied cock.

Peter was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock, the lazily shut it off as he shook away the disturbing thought of sex with Venom. He realized that he had a problem that needed addressing, his hard, throbbing, sex organ was begging to be satisfied, his contained essence to be released. He found himself wanting it too, and as such he slowly moved his hand to his member and began to stroke it. His mind drifting to a pleasant fantasy with Gwen.

 _Gwen was wearing a black silk corset which emphasised her curves, her blonde hair tucked into a pony tail and her pussy on full display as was the rest of her lower body, she was holding a riding crop and she crawled up to Peter's juicy, hard member before she took it in her mouth and began to suck it dry. She then withdrew and gave the teen's balls a solid smack with the crop._

 _"You're not finishing so soon." She teased as the bind Peter could only watch her pleasure herself with the riding crop's handle end, moaning lustfully with each thrust._

 _"Oh, Peter." She cried out. "This feels so good."_

 _It wasn't right the way she was making him go mad with lust. Thankfully she gave him a reprieve by beginning to stoke his cock with her feet._

 _"How do you like this?" She asked sultrily as she continued giving her restrained lover a footjob. Her left foot's toes rubbing the teen's head sideways while her right foot stoke the hard shaft all while she continued to abuse herself with the riding crop leaving Peter bewildered at her ability to multitask._

Peter continued to pleasure himself as he pictured her his seed on her face and tits, he then pictured a nude Gwen masturbating in front of him with a black dildo, taking it out every once in a while to taste her juices on it.

His fantasy then took a turn for the confusing as he pictured Gwen bonding with the symbiote, moaning as it entered her womanhood. He continued to imagine Gwen being fucked by the symbiote's tendrils. Peter had no idea why he was finding it so arousing but the image of Venom fucking Gwen was enough to bring him off.

After cleaning himself and having a shower for another day of classes, his thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the fantasy of sex with Venom. Was he really finding him hot? The symbiotic seeds answered as they continued to stimulate portions of the teen's brain, releasing feminizing hormones and ocytocin to reward the teen for his fantasies forcing him to suppress another erection as he head off to class.


	4. Night 2: Lust

**Night 2: Lust**

Venom observed out the teen's window how the brunette was once again pleasuring himself to thoughts to his blonde bitch of a masturbation fantasy, it had been a long day for the brunette, especially how every few hours he would get an intense desire to have sex with something thanks to Venom's seeds. With just a thought the image of a jerking off Venom entered the teen's mind and caused him to pause.

 _Venom was slowly rubbing his shaft with one hand, moaning every once in a while, a nearby nude Gwen was likewise pleasuring herself with her hands._

 _"So, Peter, who would you like to fuck?" Gwen seductively asked as some of her pussy juice leaked onto the bed she was lying on. "Do you want my soft pink pussy or do you want his big, hard cock?"_

He then continued to stroke himself more slowly as he began to embrace the fantasy, the mental image of Venom shifting so that it was now fucking the spider.

 _"Oh, take me Venom, take me harder." The spider moaned as Venom continued pumping his hard symbiote-covered cock in and out of his lubed ass, fucking the teen doggy style while stroking the young member rapidly with his left hand and giving him sporadic slaps to the ass with the other._

Venom gasped as the teen came, feeling the teen's ecstasy through the symbiotic tendrils in his brain, relishing the warm feeling brought upon him as he felt his limp penis twitch and slowly rise.

The teen was soon asleep again thanks to the symbiote triggering the production of sleep-inducing chemicals in the young brunette's brain. Venom then invited himself to Peter's bedroom and slowly pulled the sheets from the teen's semi-naked body and then he did the same to his underwear leaving him nude and completely exposed to the older man.

"You are ours now Spider." He whispered in the unconscious teen's ear and Peter quietly moaned a response as the seeds began to provide him with a sex dream.

 _Gwen, dressed all in black lace and silk continued to dance for the bind teen's enjoyment, twisting and gyrating her hips and moaning every once in a while to ensure the spider's arousal remained strong._

 _He was handcuffed to a chair unable to do anything about the growing, throbbing problem he had between his legs._

Venom began to thrust slowly into the teen's ass, being extra careful not to break him as the precum slowly emerging from his cock's pink head slowly began lubing his most intimate walls, as much as he wanted to fuck Peter as hard and as fast as he desired, he had to be careful not to wake him up, the seeds could only erase so many memories.

 _Gwen bent over and allowed Peter a good look at her cleavage as she seductively ran her hands up her thighs, before turning around and giving herself a smack to the ass, crying out from the pain. She then continued to dance as she slowly unbuttoned her lacy semi-transparent top, seductively watching as the teen's eyes descended with her fingers until she unbuttoned the last one and let her black garment drop to the ground, leaving her wearing only a matching set of black lacy bra and panties._

Venom upped his tempo a little as his pre-cum continued to leak in more copious amounts, ensuring the teen would remain comfortable with his faster pace. He looked down to see Peter's twitching virginal cock, it had never known the feeling of being inside a woman but maybe it would know the inside of Venom's ass eventually, if he felt kinky enough to go for it.

He then continued raping the younger man, enjoying the symphony of unconscious moans and the feeling of his young cock against his lower abdomen not to mention how tight and warm his ass felt. It would stretch and become more malleable and even more pleasurable for the teen eventually but until then it was clear that he needed to give the teen as much of his seed as possible.

Gwen moved closer to Peter and straddled him, her garments having vanished in the meantime as she slowly rubbed herself along the length of his virginal, eager penis, coating it in her wetness and making it even harder with anticipation.

Venom upped the tempo again as the teen continued moaning in his sleep, a sign that the sexy dream he was having along with the anal stimulation, was about to bring him over the edge.

She slowly sank onto his member, moaning blissfully as Peter felt himself come inside her.

Venom slowly exhaled as he felt his seed spring from his member and into the younger man's insides, where it began to move deeper into his body until it reached the brainstem and coiled tightly around it, allowing it to filter any input to the brain it didn't want the teen to receive.

He looked down and noticed the teen's spent seeds in thick lines along his abdomen, he slowly pulled out and mopped up the Spider's milky cum with this tongue before redressing the brunette with his underwear and covering him with his sheets once more.


	5. Night 3: The Gift

**A/n: Sorry for the slow rate of updates but here's some more Venom/Spider non-con action.**

* * *

 **Night 3: The Gift**

A week had passed since Venom's latest molestation of the young Spider-Man and so far the teen was none the wiser as to why he was suddenly having sexy dreams about Venom or why he was enjoying thinking about him while he was masturbating.

Spider-Man returned to his apartment after a long battle with the Vulture and stripped himself bare and jumped into a long hot shower, that is when the seeds in his brain began to stimulate the production of hormones to make the teen willing to fuck men as another image of him giving Venom head popped into the teen's mind. Before he could help himself he had a problem that now required handy work to fix. As he began to stimulate his erect penis, enjoying the sensation of hot water running onto its sensitive head, his mind turned to another fantasy of sexy times with Gwen.

T _he nude Gwen, save for her thigh-high black lacy stockings, stood on all fours, her ass exposed to Peter's view. She licked her finger and rubbed it along her rear entrance, enticing Peter to enter her from behind._

 _"Fuck me Peter." She seductively moaned. "Take your cock and fuck my tight ass." She demanded and Peter obliged, slowly inserting his well lubed member into her to the hilt._

As he continued to pleasure himself he failed to hear Venom sneaking into his apartment, crawling onto the ceiling of his bedroom to be as close as possible to the teen. From there he began to bombard the young spider with sexy images of Venom.

 _As Peter continued to anally copulate with his crush, black tendrils emerged from her nipples and mouth and began to envelop her skin mid-fuck, causing it to turn black. From his limited view he watched as the black Symbiote covered Gwen's tits, shrinking them, the mass then moved downwards towards her pelvis and made contact with her pussy, filling it to the brim with the Symbiotic substance, the excess then gathered and solidified into a massive 15 inch penis. Finally the Symbiote covered the blonde's head, causing it to grow slightly as the body continued to transform into the masculine form of Venom._

 _Venom let out soft moans as the spider cock began to brush against his prostate, sending shocks of ecstasy throughout the older man's midsection._

 _"Yes, that's it Spider. Fuck us hard, make us come." Venom grunted as his cock began to twitch in preparation to an orgasm. Peter continued to shaft the Symbiote-covered man until he was on the cusp of climaxing. At that point Venom stood up and turned around, before stroking himself to an orgasm and ejaculating onto Peter's face._

Peter climaxed, his cum coating the tiled wall of his bathroom.

He then left his shower and dried himself before going to bed in the nude, a new idea that he was unsure of where it came from.

Venom watched from his hidey hole as the Spider fell asleep, aided by the sleep-inducing chemicals the symbiotic tendrils in his brain were producing.

Venom then crawled on top of the sleeping Spider, his hard black dick aching to be touched. It was time for Venom to test just how much control he had over the teen.

"Rise my spider." He whispered into the sleeping teen's ear as he began to tease and touch his limp dick with symbiotic tendrils, playing with it until it was solid 10 inches in length and ready for action.

"Good." Venom remarked as he felt Peter's cock prod his rear entrance. "But not yet Spider. You will fuck us when you're awake and willing."

Venom shifted so that they were in the 69 position before plunging into the teen's mouth while taking the brunette's member in his. The two began to lick and suck at each other, the unconscious teen instinctively suckling at the black member like the nipple of his mother's breast, drinking in the sweet pre-cum. The two continued to pleasure each other until the Spider came to the edge of an orgasm, sensing his growing pleasure Venom withdrew his mouth from the brunette's unsatisfied, rock-hard cock before pulling his own penis put out of his mouth.

"Now Spider. You will be our slave. We will pleasure and care for you but you will obey our commands." Venom whispered in the slumbering teen's ear.

"Yes." Peter responded in his sleep.

"Good." Venom began to manually stimulate the young brunette's penis, stroking it quickly and firmly.

"From now on, when we say, the word "symbiosis" you will crave us." Venom declared as the symbiotic tendrils in his brain began to re-wire the teen's neurons to respond to the verbal command. "You will wish to suck us dry, take us up your sweet, tight ass. You will want nothing but to be fucked like the Spider-whore that you are."

"Yes." The Spider confirmed before moaning softly as he neared his climax again.

"And when we say the word "Venom" you will cum for us." Venom's strokes increased in speed. "Oh you will release your seeds at our command and you will give them all to us when we say and not a moment later."

"Yes." Peter feverishly spoke as he found himself on the edge of consciousness from the ecstasy of the build-up to the climax. Then without warning Venom paused, withdrew his hand from the member and let it slowly return to its soft state as the teen drifted back into deep sleep. Then Venom leaned close to the teen, his long tongue brushed against his earlobe before speaking soft whispers into his ear.

"Embrace our gift Spider, embrace our symbiosis." Venom's trigger word sent shivers across the unconscious teen's body and the Spider's cock grew hard and eager for action once again, with Peter moaning in anticipation. Venom smiled as he began pleasuring himself to the sight of the young erect cock. _A few more of our seeds inside him won't hurt._

Venom then took his penis and slowly inched it into the teen's mouth once more, reveling in bliss as the teen sucked him off in his sleep. Nearing his climax Venom began to orally stimulate the teen once again, coiling his prehensile tongue along the length of the shaft and rubbing sensually against his sensitive cockhead. As soon as Venom finished in the teen's mouth and the teen had his meal, Venom dismounted the young Spider's face and whispered in his ear once more.

"Embrace our gift Spider." Venom's tentacles coiled once more around Peter's shaft. "Embrace the ecstasy of our touch." They continued to stimulate the teen's penis until Venom could sense the Spider's please was fast approaching its peek. At that point he withdrew the tentacles and allowed the cock to settle a little, before licking it back to full hardness and whispering a final word in the teen's ear. "Now, cum for Venom." Peter cried out as he spilled his seeds all over his chest and abdomen, the orgasm stirring him awake. He looked down to see the streaks of cum across his belly unaware of yet another rope of Venom seeds taking root in the base of his spine or of the symbiote possessed human's presence in his bedroom. He took a roll of tissue paper and wiped the cum off himself before going back to bed, swallowing the remnants of Venom's cum still in his mouth.

With that Venom decided that he had enough fun with the oblivious teen for one night. Next time, he wanted the Spider to struggle as Venom claimed him as his own.

* * *

 **A/N: More naughty fun from SpiderVenom coming soon.**


	6. Night 4: Seduction

Venom was uneasy again. As much as they enjoyed molesting the teen in his sleep there was something unique about their first time, the way he helplessly struggled, the way his screams turned to moans as they claimed him as their own.

He watched as the spider undressed himself and got ready to hit the sack again, in the nude as it was his new ritual, the subtle influence of the symbiotic seeds sprouting in his brain. He quietly sneaked into the slumbering teen's room and pulled the sheets to expose his naked toned body, his resting cock looking especially alluring, Venom just wanted to please it until it surrendered all the cum it had to offer.

Still he refrained even as his own cock began to rise and grow ever so eager to explore the teen's body, as he lifted the unconscious teen, tentacles holding him firmly in place as Venom crawled down the building and into a closed alleyway. He gently rested the Spider onto the clod ground and then webbed the entrance of the alley to ensure than no prying eyes would see their little intimate encounter.

He then lifted the teen into the air and sent webs into the air, connecting with the building walls above and tying the teen's legs to the symbiotic ropes, leaving his ass cheeks spread wide and his intimate, gaping with abuse entrance exposed to the cool night air. He then bound his hands to another rope he shot at the ground to ensure the teen's submission was complete.

The symbiotic seeds then stirred the teen awake.

"Wha-" Peter looked around, confused, before realizing that he was bound, naked and that Venom was right in front of him. "Venom, no-" Peter's cries were interrupted by Venom webbing his mouth shut.

"Hush now Spider, there will be plenty of times for you to use your tongue later." Venom seductively spoke as he began stroking his member in front of the struggling, moaning through the gag teen. Peter couldn't help but finding the scene a little hot given how frequently he thought about Venom as he touched himself as of late. Still there was a world of difference between a fantasy and reality. "Do you like what you see?" Venom moaned as he upped the pace of his ministrations. Peter found himself pause to observe Venom play with his rather impressive anatomy, he couldn't help an erection as thoughts of Venom jerking him off entered his mind seemingly against his will.

"It looks to us that you do." Venom remarked as he ran his clawed fingers back and forth along the length of the teen's hardening shaft, stimulating it, pleasuring it and causing the teen to struggle harder to no avail. "Relax spider." Venom softly whispered. "Enjoy our unity, our symbiosis." The trigger word momentarily pacified the brunette as thoughts of intimacy flooded his mind. But he still came to realize that Venom was still engaging in sexual acts with him against his will even as his desire grew with each passing moment.

"Such an ungrateful boy." Venom climbed onto the teen's body and positioned himself behind him, his cock prodding the teen's entrance. At that point the symbiote stimulated his host's prostate, triggering Venom's orgasm and sending jets of slick, black liquid all over the young Spider's ass and lower back. Venom then used his finger to spread the seeds across as much of the teen's inner walls as possible, lubricating his entrance and insides and making him more receptive to his advances.

"So, our struggling mate, do you accept our symbiosis?" Venom asked before tearing the webbing that kept Peter's mouth shut, the trigger word once again sending Peter in a euphoric daze as the desire to be fucked like a whore became undeniable. His hard cock twitched in anticipation of stimulus, he instinctively moaned as Venom's hand grasped it at the base and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Do you want us to suck you dry? Please you in ways no one else can?" Venom seductively whispered, his tongue brushing against the teen's earlobe.

Seeing no other option but to submit, Peter nodded and Venom slowly filled the teen's ass with his cock, milking the brunette's prostate and sending shocks of ecstasy all over the teen's body. He began with a slow pace, to allow the lubed anal passage time to fully adjust to the presence of Venom's hard, pulsating member. Suddenly a rougher, more painful thrust allowed Peter's mind to break through the haze of the blissful fucking and Peter realized that he was having sex with Venom.

"Venom, stop ple-ah." Peter's thoughts were silenced by Venom's cock hitting his prostate again and bringing him on the brink of climaxing.

"Cum for Venom." The trigger word sent Peter over the edge and he came all over himself and the dark tiles beneath him. With the teen fully pacified Venom continued fucking the now docile and eager teen until he felt himself finish in the Spider's ass, allowing yet another swarm of seeds to enter the teen's body. This time however Venom had a different plan in mind for the Spider.

Seeing as how the Spider was still rock hard and itching for more action, Venom began stroking the Spidercock.

"We are Venom." Venom began and Peter came again upon hearing the trigger word. "You are ours and we have claimed you as our own." Venom continued jerking Peter off. "Cum for Venom." Peter cried out loud as another mind-shattering orgasm enveloped his body, her shuddered as his twitching penis continued giving out his milky seeds, he watched as the cum pooled in a puddle beneath his head. Peter closed his eyes, basking in the euphoric afterglow of the multiple orgasms, Venom's cock however still brushed against his prostate fueling his desire for more of the sexual gratification that Venom had somehow been a master of.

"You desire more Spider?" Venom asked and Peter, unable to speak, nodded. Venom smiled and cut the binds that held the teen suspended upside down in the air, tentacles holding their bodies together as Venom maneuvered the teen into a reverse cowgirl position. "You've got to work for your pleasure Peter." Venom hissed as Peter's instincts took over and he began riding Venom's cock like the submissive slut he was becoming.

Venom could barely contain himself at the sight of the young Spider's toned ass, bobbing up and down along the length of his black, symbiote-covered cock. His tight ass felt even better now that Peter had taken some control over their fucking, it was new and exciting and according to plan. He just needed to drain the teen's balls of their sweet essence some more before it could come to fruition.

Peter in turn was growing to love the feeling of Venom's cock in his anal passage, they way it was hitting his prostate in just the right ways, sending shocks of pleasure all over his body, the combination with the night winds made him shudder in complete and utter bliss. Up and down, up and down, each thrust added more to the pleasure, he couldn't get enough of it. Tentacles then began to pleasure the teen's cock forcing another orgasm from him to add to the pool as the cum dripped down the length of his member and onto his balls as they slapped against those of Venom, the pain of the slaps adding to the sensation to drive him mad with lust and desire for more.

He then felt Venom climax inside him for the second time, he paused to enjoy his own orgasm as well as the warm feeling of the Venom cum inside him, a sanctuary against the coldness of the night air. Unaware of the fact that the symbiotic cum wasn't going for his spine or brain but his balls instead, to incubate inside and wait for the time to infect someone else, Gwen Stacy. But the time wasn't right, it would take several more sessions for Peter's cum to be replaced by Venom's in its entirety. Until then Venom would continue to enjoy the teen's company, and for the first time, the teen would reciprocate willingly.

Venom took the exhausted Spider back to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Sleep now our Spider." Venom whispered in Peter's ear.

"This was amazing Venom." Peter blissfully replied and the Symbiote withdrew from Eddie's face, allowing the blonde to capture the teen's lips with his own.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself, little Spider." Venom stood up and walked to the teen's window. "Find us if you want us to fuck you some more." Venom jumped away, leaving the teen to sleep and dream of his new lover.


End file.
